History once upon a time
by MinawaAsuka
Summary: Set back in 1893 there is a rivalry beginning to take shape. A meeting between a detective and a theif. But are they really only that; rivals? KaitoxConan/Shinichi
1. I send you a challenge, Monsieur

**Minawa: _Welcome to a story, set in a beautiful time full of mysteries and romance..._**

**Conan: Cut the crap already, we get it.**

**Minawa: *looks down* What got you so mad?**

**Conan: *pouts* Why the hell do I still have to be a kid, how am I supposed to...**

**Minawa: *ignores chibi* no spoiling, Please enjoy. *bows***

* * *

**England, London, 1893**

"Stop that man!" a voice called from behind as the culprit hurried through maze of the city.

Thinking he was one step ahead he hurried around the corner and ran over to one of the boxes standing in the alley. Throwing down the knife into one of the boxes he hurried to find something else he had hidden there earlier, to no success.

"Looking for this?" a child's voice called from above his head. Looking up he found a small boy sitting on the edge of the roof, holding his gun.

"It's over." The boy said as a group of police officers turned the corner and surrounded the man. With no escape he gave up.

"I can't believe Mr. Kudo knew he had hidden the gun and jewellery there! How did he figure it out without even seeing the crime scene?" the inspector marvelled over the capturing of the thief and killer by name Lucas the Claw. I scratched the back of my head and looked up at him.

"I just gave him all the details he needed and *poff* like that he knew the answer!" I said in a childish way as I threw my arms in the air. The inspector smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Very well done, Conan. Send your master my thanks." He said before walking off to speak to the press. I sighed and fixed my hair before walking over to the cart waiting for me. Once in I really felt my mood getting worse.

"Is everything in order, Mr. Kudo?" James asked. I glanced at him and grinned.

"I'm not Kudo anymore, you know. Get used to saying Edogawa." I said as I leaned my head in my hand. James smiled.

"No matter the size, you will always remain as Kudo Shinichi to me." He said and made a small bow. I smiled at him, honestly happy for his words.

"Stop mocking me, James." I said, knowing he'd figure I was joking.

After a bath everything felt so much better I figured as I looked trough different cases people were searching "my" expertise to solve.

After being cursed by a woman I had put behind bars my body had unexpectedly shrunk. Of course I didn't believe that to be the case, obviously, I had been given some kind of hormone poison. Nowadays I solved the cases pretending to be my younger cousin Edogawa Conan. Everyone easily believed I was my own assistant and didn't question my presence even as a child.

James came in with a knock.

"I brought tea and a certain doctor with me." He said as Agasa appeared behind him with a smile.

"Professor! It's been a while." I said as we took a seat. James served tea as the professor nodded.

"Yes, indeed it has. Work has put me on several journeys lately." He said. I nodded.

James was just about to leave when I stopped him.

"Please join us, James." I said and motioned to the empty chair as the professor nodded. James sat down without a word.

"Before I forget, Shinichi. I got you some new inventions." He said and reached for his bag. I sipped my tea as he put out some objects on the table. I sighed.

"All I can see is a pocket watch and a pair of suspenders." I said. He held up his finger.

"It might appear so yes? But no." he said and held up the pocket watch. By pressing the winder he aimed and shot a small dart at the dog. A second later it fell to the ground, lifeless. Not sure whether to be annoyed or worried I turned to Agasa.

"What have you done?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"The dogs fine. The dart got a sleeping drug in it, working instantly and effectively for 4 hours. You can still use it as a normal watch, though." He said and handed me the watch. I turned it over, fascinated.

He picked up the suspenders. Pressing the buckle he made them several feet longer than normal.

"These are designed to expand to about 300 feet, made in a soft yet strong fabric they can hold two grown men." He said and pulled the suspenders back to their original length. I sweat dropped as he handed me them.

"I must say professor, you never cease to surprise me. Good job, old friend." I said and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Shinichi, but you know I want you to capture bad guys just as much as anyone else. This is the best way for me to help you." He said. I nodded and sank into my chair.

"True, but capturing murderers and kidnappers is somehow tiresome nowadays." I said and sighed.

Agasa and James nodded at this.

"Then what about a change of environment?" Agasa asked. I glanced at him, curious.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He put a finger in the air.

"As we speak right now there is something very mysterious happening in Paris. They say a phantom run through the city, stealing jewellery he later on returns to the police." He said. I sat up straighter, interested.

"A thief you say? What makes him any different, besides the fact that he is foolish enough to return what he stole?" I asked. Agasa sweat dropped.

"He's not an ordinary thief. He gets by any trap or police troop by using the most amazing magic tricks, they say. He's dressed as an gentleman, making any woman fall for him and any man hate his guts." He said before sipping his own tea. I rubbed my chin while thinking.

"What does this got to do with me?" I asked. Agasa shrugged.

"Well, they have put a reward for whomever captures this man and I figure you could a change of environment." He said. I chuckled.

"Yes, indeed I do. Capturing a thief can't be much trouble." I said and walked over to the desk. Agasa sipped his tea again.

"James, what do you say?" I asked as I continued to look through my pile of paper.

He smiled, I noticed from the corner of my eye.

"Paris is indeed beautiful at this time of year. Unlike London, the sky is most of the time blue at day and covered with stars at night." He said as he got up and cleaned up the cups. I smiled.

"Then I guess we need three tickets to Paris." I said. James nodded as he left the room.

The train raced through the landscapes, leaving the city behind. Only twenty minutes and you could see nothing but vivid fields of flowers and lakes.

"Mr. Edogawa." James said as he entered. "I'm afraid the doctor believes he ate too much and is feeling sick. He will probably stay in the bathroom for a while." He told me with an uneasy smile. I nodded, feeling with my friend who had a problem with moving objects and food.

James sat down opposite me and looked out the window. I sighed.

"Why must you insist on calling me Mr.? My father is Mr., you know." I said, placing my chin in my palm. James gave a nod.

"Your father left you in my care. You are my master and therefore I will address you either master or Mr. and I suspect you don't prefer being called master?" he said with a tricky grin. I chuckled.

True enough, my father had left James to take care of me when leaving with my mother for America. Due to my state of being a child once again I had refused their offer to come along. They could use the time being alone, like newly weds. Sighing inside my head I figured they did the right thing leaving James with me.

My father took in James when he was young and roaming the streets like a poor church rat. In gratitude he had promised to serve my father as butler and assistant. I was only 2 at a time and James was 9 and even though my father treated him like his own son James was stubborn with keeping his promise to father. Therefore he was left with me.

I glanced at him. Being about 25 years old he sure had the looks and a healthy body. I simply couldn't figure why he continued to refuse all the rich ladies who wanted him for themselves. It was beyond me why he stayed even though he knew fully well I could take care of myself. It made me sulk slightly when I couldn't bring myself finding any other reason than his promise to my father. Could that be enough?

James turned and our eyes met. He smiled at me gently, surprising me. I avoided his gaze as I smiled to myself. Maybe he wasn't so bad to have around after all.

**France, Paris, 1892 **

"Isn't this a lovely hotel? Huh, Shinichi?" Agasa asked. I nodded absently, too tired to think. James opened the balcony and put the bags next to the closet.

"Do you wish to unpack, Mr. Edogawa?" he asked as Agasa ran around admiring the room. I shook my head and stepped out on the balcony to breath some fresh air. Indeed it was a clearer air in Paris compared to London.

"I'm very tired, I'll have a nap." I said, stepping inside and locking the balcony door behind me. James nodded and left the room with a small bow. Agasa followed him after promising to meet for dinner. Alone finally I fell onto the bed, exhausted. Sleep came to me quicker than I had expected and soon I was asleep.

I woke to the sound of a door closing. Sitting up I found myself alone in the room and shrugged. Looking at the colourful sky I figured it was almost night-time and dinner.

Sitting on the beds edge I found something out of order. On the bed stand there was a note I hadn't seen earlier.

Opening it I found a beautifully made card with golden letters.

"**WELCOME TO THE CITY OF MYSTERIES AND MAGIC, MR. DETECTIVE"**

"**Yours truly, 1412"**

I scratched my head, wondering if this was something the hotel did to greet their guests. It seemed odd, considering that it was written in English and sent by someone called 1412. What did it mean? Was it a hotel room? But this hotel only has 500 rooms…

James coming in interrupted my thoughts and without him noticing I put the card in my chest pocket.

"Mr. Edogawa, it is time for dinner. Would you like some help with changing?" he asked as he opened my suitcase. I shook my head and walked over to him.

"No, just find me something simple." I said as I took out the professor's newest inventions. James nodded and picked out an outfit.

After changing to clean clothes, the suspenders and the pocket watch we made it to the restaurant downstairs.

Meeting the professor at a table we started chatting. Noticing something odd yet funny I turned to Agasa.

"Have you noticed the waiters are wearing masks? Is there a celebration?" I asked. He nodded as one of the waiters came over with drinks.

"Yes, is seems to be some kind of entertainment thing the waiters do once in a while.

I nodded absently as we were brought our food. The waiter, a young man wearing a light blue eye mask with silver stars moved over and put down the plate in front of me. In the process he spilled some water on my shirt. In panic he started to dry me off.

"_Excuse moi, monsieur. Je essuyes vos directe." _He said. I sighed but smiled.

"Don't worry, _ne vous inquiétez pas_, it's only water." I said in a childish voice. He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Sir." he said and then left. I shook my head.

"How clumsy of him." James said. I shrugged.

"Like I said, it's only water. Never mind that, I have something else I want to show you." I said and reached for my chest pocket. Realizing I had forgotten the note in my other jacket I was surprised to find a note there none the less.

Pulling it out I found the text to say something else.

"**I SEE YOU HAVE SETTLED IN. ENJOY YOUR STAY AND TONIGHTS SHOW."**

**Yours truly, 1412"**

I sweat dropped; realizing I had just been fooled by whom ever was sending me these notes. Right under my nose!

Thinking about it I realized a second thing, that waiter with the blue mask…

Before I could continue my trail of thoughts all the lights were turned off, leaving the whole hall dark.

Worried voices called out as a flash of pink fireworks and smoke made a man appear on top of one of the tables placed in the centre of the hall under a spotlight.

Agasa reached for me.

"I think that is him, the thief!" he said. I glanced over to the professor and then at the man under the spotlight.

From afar it was hard telling much details but I could see he was dressed in a blue shirt with a black tie, both white jacket and trousers that really stood out. Not to speak of the white high hat with a dark blue line and his white cape, which made him, really look like both a gentleman and a magician.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, _Madames et Monsieurs_. Welcome to tonight's show!" his voice filled the hall, surprisingly strong and loud. Whispers were heard but no one dared interrupt the man. Well, at least most didn't.

"Now, Theif, we will capture you!" a man called out as he ran towards the table and the man with a whole group of people following him. Police undercover, huh?

The magician grinned and with a flash, doves flew from the group, revealing them dressed as ballet dancers. Female ones.

Thank god I found myself several feet away from the group as I could see smoke coming out of their ears. The Thief simply smiled and held out a necklace.

"I have received my prize and shall retreat before I drown in the lake of swans." He said and bowed before he disappeared just like he had appeared. I felt my mouth twitch into a smile thinking about his dry joke.

In a flash the lights came back on and the room bathed in a golden light revealing no sight of the thief. The police officers were still there though, still dressed in such a fashion. Still, without a sign of being embarrassed they simply ran out of the hall in attempt of capturing the man. Perhaps by now, they were used to it…

Suddenly the hall burst into applauses and people started chatting wildly about what had just happened. I grinned.

"This could be interesting…" I said to myself as I started to chew on a piece of meat.

* * *

**Minawa: Sometimes I surprise myself...**

**Kaito: I love my outfit! It's awsome! *hugs his hat***

**Minawa: ...right. Well I saw a picture of you once with a similar outfi and I figured it'd fit the theme...**

**Kaito: Thankyouthankyou! *hugs author until she turn blue***


	2. Lets meet, my good Sir

**Minawa: Oh, my... it's hard work keeping all this work updated. I hope you have found patients with me...**

**Conan: Whatever, just start the story already.**

**Minawa: ... cheeky brat.**

**Conan: *about to say something but was cut because of the story starting***

* * *

Two days full of sightseeing, good food and capturing a murderer or two I felt myself becoming somewhat uneasy. Where was that thief? If he sent you two notes, wouldn't that mean he was going to do something else while I was here?

Something that did bother me was the fact that he had sent me the notes, calling me a detective. Wouldn't that mean he knew I was "Shinichi Kudo's assistant"? Or even worse, that I was Shinichi?

I shook my head as if to clear my unpleasant thoughts. James came in with breakfast and a newspaper under his arm. Handing me it he started to pour the tea.

Reading it through quickly I found what I was looking for.

_Tonight at eight o clock the famous thief Kaito KID shall attempt to steal the Holy Maiden. The statue has been on show inside Notre Dame for the last three weeks and it appears also the thief has caught his eye for the beautiful object._

I rubbed my cheek. The Holy Maiden had been on display for a while, we as well had seen it when sightseeing and true enough, it was beautiful. It was a small statue in pure gold, a figure of Maria herself holding Jesus. Her eyes were said to be two small sapphire stones so together with the gold it was worth quite a lot.

Further down they had put in a copy of the thief's note.

_Call the bells, say a prayer_

_Give your hearts to the knight_

_The fair maiden will soon be rescued_

_And the curse shall be lifted._

_Kaito KID_

I smiled at the simple message the paper had translated. The bells and the prayer obviously meant Notre Dame since it is famous for it's size as a church and it's bells. The fair maiden… the Holy Maiden since it was currently on display. Being rescued, meaning he was going to take it way…

But the second and forth line bothered me since I couldn't understand them. Maybe my French was rusty?

I took a sip from my tea as Agasa came running in.

"Shinichi, the paper…" he said with his breath up his throat. I nodded.

"I've read it." I said and eyed him. He took as seat.

"And would you stop calling me Shinichi? It'll blow my cover." I said to him slightly annoyed. He gave me a smile before he dug in his breakfast. I sighed but felt relieved. At least now we had plans for the evening.

The plaza outside was crowded with people hoping they would get to see the phantom. I sighed and waved Agasa and James with me. Reaching the door I walked up to the guard outside. He motioned a no, refusing me in French. I handed him a note I had written earlier, sent by "Kudo".

He read it quickly and then nodded, letting us in.

Finally inside he called the inspector on scene over. The man coming over didn't exactly look all that friendly, with his hard gaze and a thick moustache covering his face. I smiled at him.

"Good evening, Sir. I've been sent instead of Kudo Shinichi, the famous teenage detective." I said in a childish voice, putting my hands behind my head.

The man looked as if he was ready to explode.

"We don't need small boys running around, ruining our police work! The only reason you got inside is because the boss admires your so-called "teenage detective". So please do us a favour and leave!" the man spit, clearly not happy we were in his presence. I glanced up at him.

"Well, like you said, your boss favours my masters help so I don't think there will be any problem with me only keeping an eye on the situation." I said, slightly more serious. I believe he got my point as he sighed and eyed the professor and James.

"Those two can not come in, they could be KID in a disguise! They leave and that's final!" he spat before walking off. I shook my head.

"What a rude man…" I said mostly to myself. James nodded.

"I will not mind waiting outside." He said and Agasa nodded in agreement.

They left the same way we came and soon I was free to move about as I wished to. I eyed the statue placed in the middle of the huge hall, the different hallways nearby and the organisation of police officers. Walking up to one of them I pulled his jacket.

"How many police officers are there here?" I asked him in a somewhat child's voice. He knelt down to my level.

"Oh I don't know… there are about 20 surrounding the buildning, 10 in the hallways and about 30 in here, protecting the statue." He said. I sweat dropped. Don't say, "I don't know…" when you clearly know the numbers…

The clock neared eight and it bothered me, how did they know for sure it would be at eight sharp? Giving it some though I wondered if the note said anything.

"Call the bells, say a prayer…"

When the bells call? Prayer?

I ran over to the same officer I had talked to earlier. Pulling his jacket he knelt.

"Will the bells ring soon?" I asked. He nodded, telling me they usually called 15 minutes to eight. Asking him why he told me it was to tell people when the church open for prayers.

"And when's that?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Ten to, I think." He said.

I eyed the police officers, counting 31. In the same moment the bells started calling and it was impossible to talk to anyone. Kid was inside and no one noticed the fact that they were too many.

In a flash of smoke the thief appeared, standing on the display case, holding the statue. The bells stopped in the same moment.

"Gentlemen, thank you for joining me tonight." He said as his eyes fell on me. The inspector yelled something but I didn't notice.

"If you excuse me, I have a meeting with a heartbroken man." He said in a low voice as the officers ran for him. In a flash he was gone.

I stood frozen for a moment but then got annoyed. He couldn't be far…

I ran through the hallway, passing big statues of knights.

Knights?

I stopped and eyed the men. There were three of them and as I looked closed I noticed there was a small crest on one of the knights armour, on the left side of his chest. Climbing the statue I looked closer, seeing a picture of a dove holding a heart.

Pressing the crest it sunk in a few inches and the statue swung open to the side. Behind an opening in the wall revealed itself and inside I spotted a staircase already lit with torches. I grinned as I ran inside and let the statue close behind me.

Standing on the bridge connecting the two towers you had a beautiful view of Paris at night. Unfortually for me, I didn't have the time to enjoy it much.

In front of me I found the Thief standing on the other side of the bridge, grinning. I took a deep breath.

"Quite the steps, don't you think? Monsieur?" I said, putting my hands in my pockets. The thief lifted his head, revealing a monocle covering his right eyes and a blue left one staring at me. He nodded.

"Notre Dame is known for its size and beauty, isn't it? And the view!" he said and gestured with his arms in a dramatic way.

When moving around I got a closer look at him. Younger than I had expected and well fit. Under the white jacket I saw his slightly dark shirt with black tie and a darker blue vest with thin white stripes. I got to admit, a quite handsome get up.

I smiled and walked closer.

"There is no use struggling, you're under arrest for stealing the Holy Maiden." I said and took out a pair of handcuffs. He grinned, hiding half his face beneath the hat.

"Oh, I am?" he said and somehow, from some place on his body, took out the statue. He put it gently on the ground.

"You may have this, I have no use for it anymore." He said. I felt annoyed.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked him, reaching inside my jacket for the pocket watch. Kid froze for a moment until he saw the watch. He sighed.

"Me mocking a detective? No way. After all; all you do is observe, a critic that follows someone's footsteps, am I right?"

I ran forward, aiming with the watch. Getting in close I fired but to no success as he avoided the dart and reached inside his own jacket. Pulling out an odd gun he made me hesitate and roll to one side. Hearing him fire I shut my eyes, soon finding myself pinned to the stonewall.

Looking at my sleeve I found "ordinary" cards pinning the fabric up. Trying to tear them off, I failed miserably, finding myself stuck. I sighed.

"I actually thought you'd shoot me." I said as he walked over. Kneeling to the ground he rubbed his cheek.

"Interesting watch, make sure you show it to me sometime." He said and popped a rose into his hand, laying it in front of me.

"Unfortunally I have to leave but fate will surely make our ways cross soon enough." He said and walked over to the opposite side of the bridge, jumping up in the stone railing. I felt myself panic as he turned to me with a grin.

"Soon, detective, the maidens curse shall be no more." He said and made a dive backwards.

Struggling against the cards I made myself free and ran over, looking out over the city. Futher away in the night I saw a white glider disappearing over the city.

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief.

"Where did he keep that...?" I asked myself as I walked over to the Holy Maiden.

Lifting he gently I started for the door.

The maidens curse? Somehow I couldn't understand the thief's words and it left me feeling uneasy. And I still found myself annoyed over the whole "only observing" thing he had mentioned. The fact that he was partly right and acted as if he knew me annoyed me to no end.

The case of the maiden was closed swiftly without much trouble and to my expectation the news of what had happened in Notre Dame came with the morning paper. At least the part downstairs as I had refused to say anything about my accounting with the thief or how I had gotten my hands on the statue. And unfortunately everyone in Paris now knew of the English teenage detective's very cute assistant.

"Now, now Shini… I mean, Conan." The doctor said. "No need to worry about this." He gestured as he put down the paper on top of the table we were sitting at. I sighed.

"No worry? Women are pointing at me and men insist on shacking their hands. It's annoying to no end!" I exclaimed and had a sip of tea. The young waitress came over.

"Can I get you anything, Monsieur?" she asked and took out a pen and notebook. I set down my cup as Agasa ordered breakfast. I looked at the paper.

"What did he mean by; "the maidens curse shall be lifted"?" I said, mostly to myself. The waitress left as Agasa rubbed his cheek.

"What do you think of it then, Conan?" He asked. I sighed.

"The statue has no reputation of a curse so I don't think he was referring to the statue, the fact that he left it so easily is suspicious…" I said, sharing my thoughts. Agasa shrugged.

"Then, who is the maiden?" he said. I nodded and glanced out over the crowd as the waitress came back and served the breakfast we'd ordered. I glanced at James.

"What do you think, James?" I asked. He stiffened and was obviously uncomfortable. In surprise I put my hand on top of his.

"Are you alright? James?" I said. He smiled my way.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry to worry you, I was thinking of my sister." He said.

I thought back and recalled James telling me about his younger sister living in France. Apparently she was very sick.

I pressed his hand as to show him my understanding. Suddenly a chill hit me and I had the feeling someone was watching me intensely. I turned and looked around but found nothing suspicious. Agasa tipped the waitress and urged me to eat. I did so silently as I still had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

* * *

**Minawa: oh, they met at last. How fun! ^-^**

**Kaito: I'm kinda not pleased...**

**Minawa: well, I can't let you guys go out on each other in an epic battle. I wouldn't have an ending if I did that...**

**Kaito: That's not what I ment... *figet***

**Minawa: no? Then...**

**Kaito: *interups Minawa* when will we kiss?**

**Minawa: ... *ties up kaito and throws him into a dumpster* No spoilers! *claps dust off hands***


	3. An angel's kiss, Thief

**Minawa: "Finally it's done! I went crazy re-fu**ing-writing the whole chapter just cuz my computer messed up...!" *dark aura***

**Kaito: "...shouldn't we do something?"**

**Conan: "Leave her be. Minawa doesn't own any of the series anyways, just the fanfiction. It's not like anyone's gonna die cuz she can't do her job..." *shruggs***

**Minawa: "Oh, we'll see about that Mr. smartypants..." *vein pops***

**Kaito: "I'll protect you!" *hugs Conan***

* * *

I had promised Agasa I'd go with him to see an art exhibition after seeing James off at the station. My worried butler had been given a few days off by me to see his sister who lived a bit outside Paris. Since she was sick I told him to go and see her just to be sure she was all right, you never know when you'll be able to see your loved ones before…

My thoughts fell grim for a few moments, thinking back at the pile of murders I had solved. Cruel and gruesome, coldhearted and heartbreaking, that's all they were. Still, as a detective, it was my job and to break down in the middle of a case is not acceptable. I turned and told Agasa we should hurry up, after seeing James' train leave the platform. We had grabbed a cab and were on our way to the exhibition.

The exhibition wasn't a big one and the artist himself wasn't all too famous except for some smaller circles in Paris but I enjoyed what I saw. The glass windows in particularly since they had a warm mix of color. I gave the artist, a young man in his thirties, my compliments and then continued to look at the windows as Agasa ran around inside the room.

The building itself was old; a factory made of brick that had been cleaned out for this event. It was spacious with a high ceiling, giving room for the larger windows that were on display. I walked down a somewhat narrower hallway and saw to my surprise another window, installed into the wall. I walked over and eyed the piece.

There was an angel in the middle with long blond hair and a white long dress, holding out her arms towards you, as if embracing the watcher. The sky behind her was coverer in red and orange clouds, creating an image of a setting sun.

I felt mesmerized for a few moments before continuing down the hallway. I was stopped in my pace by a white-clad hand covering my mouth, dragging me around a corner. Another hand fell and covered my eyes as I was dragged along around another corner. I pulled the hands in somewhat panic but could feel myself safely being put back on my feet before the hands left my face. I was about to turn but my attention was caught somewhere else as a red light in the corner of my eye. I looked up and found myself standing in front of the glass angel once again. I thought back but couldn't find any explanation to how I could have been dragged away and yet was at the same place…

Looking closer I noticed the angel looking slightly different, mirrored in a way. I was behind the glass window!

The light that had caught my eye was the sun shining trough the colored glass, amplifying the effects. I realized at that moment that my kidnapped had sat down in a calm position, legs crossed, looking at the painting as well. I put my hands in my pockets, turning fully to him.

"Another interests of yours, Monsieur Thief?" I asked, grinning. He looked at me with a glint in his left eye. His eyes followed my childish body before he looked at the painting again.

"Perhaps… but that is not the reason I brought you here, Mr Detective." He said, eye falling back at me, more serious this time. I flinched, suspicion crawling in the back of my head. How much did he know?

"Really, then why? And by the way, I'm only an assistant…" I said, finishing the sentence in an incredibly childish tone. I swear, I was growing to hate myself more by the minute, acting like a child…

Kid moved, rising and kneeling behind me before I had the time to turn. My left hand flew up by pure instinct, getting caught midair by Kid. He smiled.

"Careful or you might hurt yourself, _Mr. Detective_." He said, extra hard, at the end. I sweat dropped but understood the point being made.

Suddenly a pair of soft lips met my left cheek, only staying there for a split second. I pulled back, staring at the thief whom smiled back at me like a fool. My cheeks burned and as I was about to give the white-clad man my piece of mind he put a finger on his lips, a devious look in his eye.

"A present for you…" he said before disappearing around the corner. I was left standing there, feeling more like an idiot by the second. I scratched my head and shook it, as if to clear it.

I was about to leave around the corner too but felt like taking a final look at the glass window. I turned and took in the beautiful sight of the blond woman when suddenly I noticed something odd. More like something that didn't fit in. At the right bottom corner a square shadow could be seen; a piece of paper which wasn't there earlier.

I ran back around the corner and the secret passageway, out to the narrow hallway so that I stood in front of the glass window but on the outside. To my suspicions, Kid had left a note on the glass.

I pulled it down and read:

In the moonlight it shines like the waves of the ocean,

A prisoner in its beauty, I've come to set it free

Will your voice reach the heavens?

Give me my wish and you'll be given wings

Kaitou Kid

I smiled as the light bounced off my glasses, shielding my all too knowing eyes. The eyes you'd never see on the face of a seven year old. Agasa came up to me, looking over my shoulder.

"Hm? What have you found?" he asked and read the note as I handed him it. He drew his breath, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded.

"He's been here; personally inviting us to his little game." I said, a grin showing my acceptance to the challenge. If he thought himself so smug he could jump a detective and do…that, then he needed to be put back into his place!

"Shinichi, are you having a fever?" Agasa asked, pulling back my attention. I flinched and started to walk off.

"Baka, there is no way I do." I told him off, exiting the building shortly. Agasa muttered at the note.

"What will we do now?" He asked. I smiled.

"Tell the police of course. I know where, when and how he will strike. I will need back-up…" I said. Agasa smiled, the simple man he was, probably impressed enough not to ask more regarding the note. Of course I had figured it out…

I noticed something unfamiliar in my pocket, puling out another note. I opened it and read it in secret.

There are other shadows moving in the darkness.

Be careful tonight.

I sweat dropped at the caring thief; warning me in such a frank manner. Still I felt myself sink into thought, wondering, who these shadows were…

"Like I said; Mr. Shinichi is absolutely sure that it'll be here." I said in an annoyed yet childishly innocent voice. The same detective that had been in charge on Kid's last heist was eyeing me with suspiscious eyes.

"Oh, is that so? Then where is this `Mr. Shinichi´you talk of? Perhaps he's the thief and you're his inside help..." the man said but was cut off by his boss dragging him off through the museum hall. I sweat dropped but was relieved to have the detective off my back...

After discusing Mr. Shinichi's, my, theory regarding the note and where the thief would hit the police had agreed to help. They wanted the thief badly and since I now was famous for bringing back the statue last time, they had also agreed my aid. Agasa on the other hand had not. Poor man was stuck in the hotel, waiting until I returned.

The blue diamond, commonly known as the Saline Blue, as a diamond which was rumoured to change in the light of the full moon. People said a blue wave pattern would come forth inside the stone. The first line of the note had pointed to this fact, indication he was after the stone. The second and third line was a mystery even to me, probably an explanation to a trick of his. I had earlier had to lie to the police about how I knew the time, since I hadn't told the police about the second note from Kid since it would raise questions...

I smiled when I thought of the final line. That was to be for later I though as I exited the hall and the awaiting police. The thief would show any moment now and the show was about to start.

* * *

**Minawa: "Ohohoho, I did it again!"**

**Conan: "...don't get so full of yourself. You had to rewrite the whole thing, remember?"**

**Minawa: "That's exactly why it finished so nicely, chibi." *pokes Conan's forehead***

**Conan: "Chibi?" *vein pops***


	4. A night's flight, Detective

**Minawa: "Let's just start this f***er!"**

* * *

Police POV

The clock struck 12 as we stood around the case containing the diamond. The lights were cut on the second but nobody paniced yet. The leader of the opperation, the chief, was hiding together with hord of other police officers in the room. The plan was that when the thief appeared they'd throw a net over him, sacrifing the police officers by the glass case. As so, knowing what would happen, no body paniced when the thief appeared in an explotion of smoke. He gracefully stood on the case, diamond in hand. His grin was confident and there was no surprise when more than half the force was temporary mesmerized by the mans appearance. In a flash a huge fishing net flew over both the thief and the polices. It fell heavy and pushed many down to the floor. Loud voices were heard and lights flashed on. In the mist of net covered police officers there was no thief to be spotted. Curses was hear as the chief ordered a search. Minutes later some of the other officers tried to help the rest of us out.

I sighed. It was just about time to realize, the thief Kaitou Kid was a genious and impossible to stop.

…perhaps I should try out being a flourist?

Kid's POV

It had been a childs play, getting away from the police. But the thought of children made the thieve's brows frown as he was missing the main attraction.

Swiftly i exited the door and breathed the fresh night air, up on the roof. That's when I noticed the fact that I wasn't alone. The moonlight reflected in his glasses as he stood, hands in his pockets, and eyed the thief. I grinned and stepped closer, lifting my arms dramaticaly.

"Is this not the perfect night for an amusing heist, Mr. Detective?" I said loudly and noticed him flinch at the name. I didn't lose my smile.

"You figured out my trick. How?" I asked in amusement. The detective looked up and smiled. "Simle, Monsieur. _Give me my wish and you'll be given it all _was clearly a clue of how you'd escape. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't looked into the other exhibitions this museum put up." He said, working his way to the main point. I grinned.

"There is a statue not far away from the diamond, in the next room, an angel whom grants wishes. Rumour has it that you only have to whisper while touching the stone by the angel's feet. Most people don't know the true form of it." He continued "The stone is actually the key to a secret passage in the building, an escape route from the wartimes going both to the cellar but also to the roof. Given it was you, I put my bets on the roof." He said, taking out his hands from his pockets, reaching inside his coat. I mentally flinched as I guessed what he was reaching for but my pocker face stayed in place. I shrugged.

"So what did you wish for?" I asked, catching him off guard. He looked at me like I was an idiot and then pulled out his stun watch. Such an annoying devise…

"I only wish to catch you and return the diamond." He said. I narrowed my eyes and had my grin fade.

"Is that your desire, or is it Kudo Shinishi's? Is it the detective or the person within?" I asked, once again cathing him of guard.

Before he could answer dark clad figures emerged from the shadows, guns raised. I flinched despite my poker face, as the aim was on both of us.

"Hand over the diamond." A dark voice demanded. I glanced around, counting. There was ten of them and I had no idea how we'd missed them hiding. I grinned and took out the diamond. I couldn't take the risk, even though their boss was _him_…

I threw it to the man who had spoken. As he reached out to grab it I was already moving. Within half a second I had the detective within my arms and dived over the edge, escaping the gunmen. Shots were heard but I knew they wouldn't hit us. The detective protested but didn't fight back seriously as we glided through the air, getting further away from the museum.

"Damn…" he said, hitting his fist against my arm. I looked at his brown hair, thoughtful before I steered towards a nearby rooftop. We landed swiftly and I put him down. He was quiet but I read his actions even before he moved. He turned, aimed and fired his stun watch. I snatched his wrist as the needle missed me and brought him closer.

"That's not nice, considering I just saved you." I chuckled. He narrowed his eyes, anger spreading across his face just as fast as his blush. I just kept my poker face, not letting go of his wrist. He pulled at it slightly.

I cursed the curse that had ruined the person in front of me. If it hadn't been because of that body of a child…

Of course I knew of the curse that had fallen upon Kudo Shinishi, just as I had known about him far before he knew of me. The young English detective, son of a famous writer, had a reputation even in Paris. Kaito had once gone to London, disguised of course, so see the detective work. Mostly out of curiosity but the detective was never to know that. Neither would he even know that he was partly the reason Kaito was such a show off.

He wanted his attention. His undivided attention. And Kaito had gotten it; just not the way he wanted it. All because of the curse.

I smiled at the young (now even younger) detective and released his grip. He backed away, glaring at me.

"I shall be on my way and my good Sir, you should return to you quarters before the night catches you in its cold embrace." I said and moments later jumped off the roof. I swung my way down thanks to a nearby tree but of course I didn't let my cute detective know that. I cover myself in a black cloak, hiding in the shadows as his eyes scanned the area and slammed his hand into the roof's edge, cursing, for the second time the same night.

* * *

**Minawa: "Hell yeah, it's good!" *shakes fist in the air.**

**...**

**Minawa: "Guys?" *lookes around***


	5. It is not the end, Paris

**Minawa: Can you be slower to update this s*it? Is it possible? *head in hands***

**Kid: Now, now. Don't say that about your own story that you've been working so hard on. *pats on shoulder***

**Minawa: You really think it's good? *stars in her eyes***

**Kid: well... I did say you worked hard, right? *backs away slowly***

**Minawa: ...you are so dead.**

***the whole thing turned into a chase since Minawa-san is under a lot of pressure. Please enjoy***

* * *

"Your forehead is very hot, I suggest you stay in bed today Shinichi." Agasa said, getting an annoyed sigh me. I didn't have time for this, Kid was still out there and I had already failed (twice one could say) at catching him.

"I am feeli-" I tried to convince my friend but a coughing fit came over me. The professor handed me a glass of water, his point already made. I sighed, very loudly, but left the discussion alone. I _was_ tired after all.

I had fallen asleep and missed lunch, much to my stomach's displeasure. As I glanced over at the watch next to the bed I realized to my surprise that it was well into the afternoon.

I sat up and left the bed and looked through our rooms but the professor was nowhere to be seen. I scratched my head. The man _had_ mentioned a theatre visit and museum of medical science but I couldn't figure out which one he'd gone to. Regardless, he'd be away for hours, leaving the sick me all alone. What a companion. Especially with James gone it was hard to think of what to do next. Of course, I wasn't helpless or handicapped in any way but as to what to do next was a mystery to me. Should I eat? Should you take medication before or after the meal? The fever left my head in a foggy dizziness and my mind wasn't working clearly.

I walked into James room and saw to my surprised that one of his bags had been left behind. I lifted it up and placed it on the bed, standing on my toes, opened it and swung the lid open. I climbed onto the bed and started digging around in search for a cold medicine of some kind. I pulled out black clothes and finally felt my fingers circle cold metal as I pulled out a gun. The objects in my hands felt incredibly familiar as I thought back to the night before. Could it be...?

I once again dug into the bag, moving around the clothing until I found bundle of another kind of fabric. Silk. I removed the covering and found myself holding the stolen diamond. It felt hot in my hands, despise the cold surface. Almost burning so I let it fall onto the cover on the bed.

The pieces came together even though I didn't want them to. James couldn't be a criminal. Was he not at his sisters?

I heard the footsteps too late and as I turned a heavy blow landed on my neck. I was out before I hit the beds cover.

A chilled wind gently rustled my hair as I felt myself come to. I flinched at the pain in my neck as I moved to look up. I found myself sitting by a flagpole on top of the hotel roof, tied up with ropes. I struggled against them but found it useless because of the dizziness caused by my fever.

"Is the young master awake?" a familiar voice asked but it sounded different than usual. Mocking. I looked over to James who was standing to my left, a cold smile on his lips. I flinched as his black clad hand pinched my cheek, like a child's.

"Sorry to bring you out here, since you are down with a cold." He said, turned his back to me and walked over to his bag.

"James! What's going on? This is not funny, even as a joke!" I called at him, agitated. His shoulders shook and moments later he laughed hysterically. I looked at him wide-eyed, a hurtful lump forming in my gut.

"Joke? No, dear master" James said, voice dripping of sarcasm "I simply brought you out here to say goodbye." He said, lifting the bag and once again approached me. I frowned.

"Goodbye? By tying me up on top of the roof?" I said, throwing in some sarcasm myself. He grinned and sat on his knee, levelling him to my face.

"I will have you witness myself becoming immortal before I murder you, right here." He said, smile still intact. I stared at him.

"Father would be so disappointed in you." I said, tone ice cold. He dropped the smile and a sharp pain spread over my left cheek as he hit me. He stood.

"What would a brat, no, a brat in a child's body understand? You and your Father that stand on the right side of the law, what do you know of the underworld?" he said.

I didn't recognize the man in front of me. Completely dressed in black with gloves, dark hair rustled in the wind and a content face he looked nothing like the butler I had come to Paris with. He looked like a demon of the night. My eye twitched.

"Then there is no sister?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course not, that was simply an excuse to lose you and the doctor. I had to meet my henchmen and steal this, after all." He said and pulled out the stolen diamond from the bag. Fingering it, he showed it to me.

"This beauty is my saviour you see..." James said, throwing the bag away. Now I saw the pistol hanging at his belt.

"It will, under tonight's full moon, grant me immortality and make me the most feared man in the underworld to ever walk this earth!" he said and if I was to be honest, I could see it happen. I shook my head.

"Immortality? Did you hit your head?" I asked mockingly, trying to bind my time. A white clad figure haunted the back of my mind but I denied the need for his help.

"Not in the least. I am perfectly sane." He said, lifting his arms out and shrugging. He walked passed me and as I was out of his field of vision, I started struggling with the ropes. I was cold and therefore stiff, especially in the fingers. There was no way for my to loosen my bonds.

James dug through his bag in silence. I looked at his back, thoughtful.

"What is your real name then?" I asked, no more than a whisper. I almost suspected him to not have heard me but he glanced back and stood. His tall and slim figure was highlighted by the city lights as he smiled a polite smile and bowed whit one arm in front of him.

"James Moriarty, at your sercive." He said, glancing up at me with mocking eyes.

My voice was caught in my throat. One of the worlds most well organized criminals had been with me all this time?

"H-how?" I managed. He grinned.

"Well, your father was very kind to me when he took me in. You have always been like a younger brother..." he said as his face showed a slight hint of regret "but other things called. I was smart enough to know that I could easily make a name for myself and in time rule, not only the underworld of London, but many other countries as well." He said and started to walk back at me again. I struggled with the ropes, ignoring my steady headache. He stopped and kneeled in front of me.

"The right connections, well planned crimes and a bit of luck. Even when you turned into this... I had a chance to expand my business. Even better, your father left and with that, two of the best detectives where out of my way." He said, rustling my hair. I glared at him but he only glanced at his watch.

"2 minutes left. When the full moon hits its peek, I will be immortal." He said and showed me the diamond.

While the diamond grew closer to me, the headache grew stronger and I yelled in pain. James stumbled back a little and with the rock gone I could relax. My brain fought to find an explanation but it failed as it felt like mush.

Suddenly two voices were talking with each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My first guess was that James had gone mental, talking with himself but I changed that theory as a white cape fluttered in front of me.

"Kid!" I said chocked. He glanced my way and grinned before he once again turned to James.

"Give it up quietly and I'll forgive you for hurting my Darling." Kid said to James. I choked.

"Who are you calling Darling, bastard!" I called at him. James raised his gun.

Kid threw down another of his smoke bombs and in a blur of white, I suddenly found myself free and in the thief's arms. I was about to protest but the sounds of a firing gun made me shut my mouth and hold my head down. Unfortunately I knew that James was an excellent shooter. Kid grunted in pain as James hit his shoulder with a bullet and made us both fall over. I rolled on the roof dangerously near the edge. I sat on my knees and glanced at Kid. His left shoulder was colouring red against the white and he held it with his other hand. James had his gun pointed at Kids head.

"Enough. Time has come and within the minute the moon with be ready." He said and walked over to the thief.

"Goodnight, Kid!" James said and pushed the sole of his shoe against Kids arm, kicking him out and over the edge of the roof.

"KID!" I called and ran towards the falling thief. James stepped back in surprise as I jumped after Kid.

In the last second I attached the suspenders made by Agasa on the roof and had them extend as I fell after Kid. I caught his hand and stopped the suspenders, leaving us hanging a few feet down from the roof.

"Conan..." I heard Kid and gripped his hand tighter. The body of a child wouldn't be able to hold on to a nearly full grown man.

"Try to pull me up a little." Kid suddenly said. I flinched.

"Bastard, don't ask for the impossible!" I said but tried to lift him higher. He got a hold on the suspenders.

"That's enough. Thanks." He said, our faces very close together as we hung in the air. I even forgot all about James, the diamond or the fact that we were about to die. Kid's eyes were so steady and calm as he stared into mine that I felt myself being safe already.

"Having fun down there?" James' voice was heard from above and both Kid and I jerked our heads to look at out common enemy. James grinned as he stepped on the suspenders. I gasped as I thought he was going to push it and have us fall. But James simply stood back and watched the full moon come out behind the clouds.

"It is time..." he said and lifted the diamond before his face "with this I will live forever!" he said and held the diamond towards the moon. Kid snickered.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. Both James and I looked at him surprised. In a swift movement Kid pulled out a diamond, identical with the one James had in his hand.

"What?" James was heard from above but Kid only looked at me.

"Here, hold on to this." He said and pressed the rock into my hand. I held it tight and felt it growing hot in my hand. Like as if a gentle warmth had spread in my veins. I looked at Kid in confusion. He grinned.

"That diamond doesn't just give eternal life, it also has a thing for relieving curses." He said with a playful face. I felt my eyes widen in shock but I didn't have much time to think.

My body grew hotter by the second and I twitched in pain. Kid held on to me as to make sure I wouldn't fall but I barely noticed. I ripped of my tie and shoes, as they grew uncomfortable. Soon enough I had once again attained the body of a teenager.

I looked at Kid, surprised but also relieved. He smiled back at me, knocking out foreheads together.

"Shinichi" I heard from above us "give me the stone and I will let you live." James said with a stressed expression. I was almost considering throwing the diamond to him but a sudden, extremely strong wind gripped a hold of all of us. James stumbled a few steps until he lost his balance and fell over the edge. I gasped as he fell and realised, since Kid's arm was shot, I had to grab him somehow. I let go of the diamond and reached out for James hand. Catching it I managed to hold on to him, making us all rock back and forth.

He looked at me in anger.

"The diamond! Why did you let it go?" he yelled. I flinched, the weight straining on my already tired limbs.

"You think I value that thing more than you?" I said, getting a surprised and somewhat shameful expression from him.

"Hey, don't go cheating on me..." Kid said. I glared at him.

"And just who am I cheating on..." I said but stopped as a loud ripping sound was heard from above all of us.

The suspenders were starting to tear, unable to hold our weight. My mind fought furiously to make up a plan or a solution but there was no way to have us pulled up.

"Shinichi..." James suddenly said. I looked down at him.

"Remember that thing Agasa said about the suspenders? They only hold for two men." He said, a cold and sad look in his eyes. I flinched.

"Don't say that... we'll figure..." another ripping sound was heard. Kid cursed.

"Kid! Look out for him." James said. I glanced at Kid and then at James. He only smiled at me before he reached up and slapped my hand so hard I lost my grip.

"James!" I yelled, watching as he fell towards the crowded street. I hurried to look away, burying my face in Kids suit. His arm reached around my waist and in comfort he held me closer.

* * *

**Minawa: Trust me when I say the story isn't quite finished yet. I've almost compleated it, now I just need to write some lemons for the fans.**

**Kid: I like where this is going...**

***Minawa rolls her eyes and leaves the scene***


	6. Just the two of us, London

**Warning! This chapter will involve SEX so if you don't want to read it, stop at the warning and then continue at the black letters below, cuz the story coninues you know.**

* * *

I hid behind the wooden boxes, probably filled with cabbage from the countryside, that were stacked in the alleyway next to a restaurant. I had a blanket to cover my lack of proper clothing, in other words; I had non. They had in time ripped apart because of my new, older body.

I drew the blanket closer to myself as I heard steps. I held my breath and waited. Kid's face suddenly appeared and with relief I let out my breath again. He lifted a brow in question but I was the first to wonder.

"Where did you get those clothes?" I asked him. Sure enough, he was no longer dressed in white. He wore a black jacket and matching trousers, a dark red vest with a plain white shirt and a bow with the same blood like dark red as the vest. His monocle was still in place as he nodded, gripping the top hat on his head.

"Compliments of a gentleman I met on the way." He said with a grin. I frowned.

"You _stole_ them?" I asked, voice dripping cold. He shrugged.

"You have to adapt to the moment. He'll be fine after a glass of whiskey." He said, obviously enjoying himself. I sighed.

"You didn't happen to bring me anything?" I asked. I was actually growing cold in the cold spring air. He grinned, like a cat that caught the rat.

"I enjoy seeing you like this. Barely wearing anything..." his voice said in a honey sweet voice. I gulped and felt my cheeks either drain of blood in horror or flush in embarrassment. Probably both, since this cat looked like he'd caught a _fat_ rat.

"But..." he added, "I'd love to undress you myself and you already have a cold. Let's not make it worse than it is." He said, pulling out some clothes from behind his back. He kneeled down and handed them to me. I took them.

"Um... if you don't mind?" I said, expecting him to turn away. He smiled.

"Oh my but I do." He said, sitting still. I frowned.

"Please look away." I said in a hard voice. A moment passed.

"No." he said. Now my cheeks did flush, _probably_ because he annoyed me but I can't be truly honest.

"You..." I tried but he just shrugged.

"Well, since you are taking your sweet time to dress, probably due to shock and fatigue..." he said and I cut in "says who?" as he continued "I will just have to do it myself." He finished. How many times my face had to either flush or drain I can't say because I couldn't keep count.

Ten minutes later two panting men emerged from an alleyway in Paris. Strange looks were given as one of them was sloppily dressed, shirt hanging halfway outside his pants and rustled hair. The other smiled like an idiot.

"I think dressing you is way more fun than undressing you." Kid said, very content with himself. I glared at him as I buttoned the sleeves.

"Shut. Up." I warned as he pulled me along by my wrist. He glanced back with a playful grin.

"Of course, I will have to make that statement after tonight." He said. His words sunk in and my voice got caught in my throat. I wanted to yell at him but at the same time I couldn't resist. I didn't want to think about anything concerning Paris, cases, the professor, my family or James... nothing.

"Want to eat something?" Kid asked, coming to a halt. I gripped his shirt, not bothering to look at him.

"No." I said, a tired but demanding voice. His hand that had been pointing out a restaurant reached my hand gripping his shirt and squeezed it slightly.

"Come." He said and led the way through the streets of Paris.

* * *

**Sex Warning!**

* * *

His hand reflexively reached to stop my own as my fingers grazed the monocle. He flinched, without a doubt trying to decide to either let me remove it or run away. He shut his eyes and released my hand, letting me put the monocle on the nightstand next to the bed. I looked back at him but he didn't say anything.

"I think it's too late to worry about identities now, after all, you know my secret too." I said, a sound close to a whisper. He grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"How is it that you make that sound so sexy?" he asked. I bit my lip but let him have it as his hands quickly worked the buttons of my shirt. His own jacket and vest along with both our shoes and his top hat were long gone. They were all discarded somewhere on the floor I wouldn't know of, considering the inhuman speed he'd managed to make the undressing happen.

His hands and finger tops played over the half open shirt and the fabric on my chest. A fire was spreading through me and for a split second I was wondering what I had been doing my life. Had such an amazing thing like the boy, no, man on top of me ever existed in my life before this? No such thing had ever appeared before.

His gloves were discarded together with my shirt and even though I felt colder because of the lack of coverage, his hands warmed me to the bones.

"Your nipples are hard, gorgeous." He whispered in my ear, licking a trace down my throat. I drew a quick breath, getting a groan from him that made my stomach turn as he pressed his whole body against mine. I teased the nape of his neck with my teeth as his hands lowered themselves to my waist, working it in circles.

My head was filled with how good it felt to be touched by those hands.

"I need you so much right now..." he whispered in my ear, hot air tickling my hairline before he bit my earlobe. I moaned against my own self-control.

My hands traced his ribs and gripped his back, now shirtless. I pulled him closer.

"I can't resist you." I said. He lifted himself; face-to-face he stopped as our noses met.

"No one asked you to." He said. I stared into his deep blue eyes, so very identical to my own. A smile played on my lips.

"_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi c'est soir_?" I said, as seductively as I could. The face on Kid's face was priceless and I heard myself laugh. He grinned.

"Now you've done it..."

* * *

"No more! I can't take it anymore!" I moaned, my breathing harsher by the minute. I tried to swallow but found it impossible. Kid's breath tickled in my ear, hot and feverish. His hand stroked my erection. Every motion sent pleasant sparks through out my body and I seriously wondered if it was possible to feel so much without falling down dead.

"We've only gotten started..." Kid said as his own erection rubbed against mine. It was hot, and embarrassing but I couldn't do anything but move my hips against his, succumbing to the heat. He grinned as we both came.

I panted hard and stroke his chin affectionately as he lifted my hips and legs to settle in between them.

"We didn't get any lube so it might hurt a bit..." he said before kissing me violently. I didn't mind though, knowing it was the heat of the moment. I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"I don't mind..." I said, bringing my arms around his neck "because I know you'll be gentle to me." I whispered. He frowned.

"You make it so hard to hold back..." he said before once again crushing his lips against mine. I smiled and fought with him, using my tongue.

I felt his finger slip into me easily and slowly I grew accustomed to the feeling. A second finger joined the first and as he stroked my erection the sensation that at first had felt new and strange was growing... addictively. I wanted more as pleasant chills shot up my spine and made me moan loudly. As Kid suddenly reached my prostate I drew a sharp breath. He grinned, bastard that he was, knowing fully well he'd hit the jackpot. I bit my lip, trying to suppress the embarrassing sounds I made as he kept on touching my sweet spot. Soon enough his fingers slipped out, leaving me drained of energy. He adjusted himself and I felt his hot member poke my entrance.

I drew a breath in anticipation as I circled my arms around his neck and held him close.

"Breath..." he whispered as he entered. I gasped, both because of the pleasure but also because of the surprising pain. I grit my teeth as Kid pushed further in.

He paused when he was fully in, both of us catching our breath.

He brought our lips together without a word and drew his fingers through my hair. I felt happy and secure in his arms as he slowly started to move. It went slow at first and we shared a few chaste kisses. Slowly he sped up and he started reaching my prostate once again. Pleasure shot though me like before, only more of it. It was so incredibly hot to have him so close to me, holding me, being inside of me. There was no pain any more and slowly my mind was filled with the sensation of the man on top of me. As I reached climax I caught Kid's eyes and stroked his chin.

"I...love you." I said, climaxing with him at the same time. We were both panting like crazy as he stopped moving. He had a surprised look on his face.

"You...meant that?" he whispered. I blinked.

"Otherwise I wouldn't say that or do this with you, idiot." I said. He smiled like an idiot and threw his arms around me. I groaned at the sudden movement, still a little erect and with Kid still in me. He paid no mind.

"Thank you! Thank you" he said, making me sigh.

"You really are like a Kid..." I said as I stroked his hair. He lifted himself to look at me.

"Kaito. My name is Kuroba Kaito." He said, a serious look in his face. I reached to touch his face.

"Kaito..." I whispered, trying the name on my tongue. He grinned.

"Not a very French name, don't you think?" I said. He frowned.

"And Kudo Shinishi is very British?" he answered back. I thought for a moment.

"I guess not..." I said. He leaned in and kissed my collarbone.

"What does it matter? I have you now..." he said and looked into my eyes.

"The best thing I ever stole." He said. I smiled but then noticed something wicked in his eyes. He grinned.

"Ready for round two?" he said with the smile of a devil. I felt the colour on my face drain. I swallowed.

"Now?" I asked. He nodded.

"Now."

* * *

**It's safe now!**

* * *

Two days later we all stood at the train station; Agasa, Kaito and me. Kaito, who refused to listen to me, held my hand tightly. Agasa got our bags onto the train, leaving us some time alone.

"It's only a few days, you'll be getting your things sorted and then you will stay for two weeks at my house in London. It will be fine." I said, stroking his cheek.

He caught my hand.

"What if you get caught my some criminal or evil master mind and I can't rescue my damsel in distress?" he said, almost having tears in his eyes. I ignored the fact he'd just called me a damsel and sighed.

"You brat..." I said, bringing our foreheads together.

A sudden yanking at my trouser made me look down. A boy, no more than 7 years old stood there, looking up at me. He handed me a note and rushed off with energetic steps. I looked after him, knowing that just a few days ago I looked something like that and it made me sad while I chuckled. I opened the note and read the writing, knowing Kaito was leaning over my shoulder as well.

"I hope that you will one day return the favour. Until then Gentlemen." Was all it said but it was enough.

I quickly looked up and stared around myself, at the crowd and the train. Kaito gripped my shoulder and pulled me behind him, looking around himself much like myself. I smiled, grateful that he was so overprotective. I hugged him from behind, making him stop looking for a shadow of a ghost. A living ghost.

We kissed a final time before I had to get on the train. Kaito grinned.

"Just a few days to sort things and I will be right by your side." He said, making a rose appear in his hand. Instead of handing me it, he reached up and placed in behind my ear.

"Very pretty." He said before turning and walking away. I reached for the flower in embarrassment and took it out of my hair, knowing fully well how silly it was for a Gentleman to have a rose in his hair. Still, I had never been happier.


	7. Note

Hello my fellow fanfiction lovers!

Thanks for all the rewievs, they have either been of great help or they have been a joyful light on a dark day.

Sorry to disapoint you, but no new chapter right now. Fear not, I think there will be a continuation of this fanfiction. I love the setting too much to let it go.

Too much awsomeness!

*ahem*

Anyway, we will just have to wait and see. Until then I plan on posting another KidxShinichi fanfiction (that I've almost finished, for real) and later on I will post a Detective Conan fanfic **challenge** I got from MikoVampire, which also (of course) include KidxShinichi

…it's starting to get a little too much now, huh?

Love Minawa


End file.
